martin_mysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Philus Blackwater
Philus Blackwater is a one-time character, a ghost (monster) and the main villain of the episode, Haunting of the Blackwater from the first season of the animated series, Martin Mystery. Role in the series According to Billy's information, he was originally an owner of the Blackwater Lodge along with his partners, Philus' partners turned on and betrayed him and the bank closed down his mortgage. But Philus loved the lodge more than anything and refused to leave, even after they shut off the heat. When they finally found him, his body was frozen solid and there was a camera in front of him. Unknown to them, Philus had actually captured his ghost inside the picture which would later be used as his portrait. Many years later, during the reopening of the Blackwater Lodge, his portrait was accidentally broken, releasing Philus' ghost. He immediately began terrorizing the guests into leaving, furiously proclaiming the lodge was his. This attracted the attention of Martin Mystery and his friends. After evading them several times, they finally set a trap for him. He appeared before them and possessed Diana. While inside her body, he then began chasing Martin and Java around the building until they led him outside into the hedge maze. After knocking out Java, he then prepared to finish off Martin. In a nick of time, he used the old camera Philus originally used on himself to force him out of Diana's body and back into another photograph, trapping him forever, permanently. 'Personality' Philus Blackwater deeply loved his winter lodge, so much so that he would never leave it, no matter what. After he was released from his portrait, he was determined to drive out any other person in the lodge other than himself. It became an obsession for him and he was evil, villainous and scary and also prone to fits of unnerving, maniacal laughter, indicating he may be deranged, psychotic, mad, angry, insane and crazy. As a ghost, the only phrases he uttered were "This lodge is MINE! GET OUT!". 'Physical appearance' *Blackwater is a slender, very old man with pale-tan skin, white hair and white-grey eyebrows and mustache/beard. Also, he wears a ragged coffee-brown suit-jacket with short sleeves, an auburn-brown shirt with a white collar, a torn-off long sleeve and pants with only a long sleeve and a torn-off sleeve that stops at his knee, and black shoes. Powers and Abilities Being a ghost, Philus Blackwater possessed a number of supernatural powers and proved to be an extraordinarily powerful ghost. He was capable of accomplishing some of the following feats: *'Preservation': He was clever enough to preserve his ghost inside his own photograph. Once the portrait was broken, he was released. However, this was later used by Martin to trap him in another photograph, ending his terror. *'Alteration': Philus possessed an extensive connection to the lodge he haunted. He could manipulate the interior of the building as he deemed fit and could restore rooms to what they looked like during his time. *'Invisibility': As a ghost, he could become visible and invisible at will. *'Intangibility': Philus could phase through solid matter or let objects pass right through him. He used this power to escape from one Martin's traps. *'Body Manipulation': Philus could turn his head around 180 degrees. *'Slime Generation': Like many supernatural entities, his ghost generated a form of slime. Philus could cover an entire room in green ectoplasmic slime in a split second. *'Telekinesis': Philus could move objects or people with his mind. He used this to levitate objects and immobilize people. When Martin and Java tried to sneak up on him, he telekinetically destroyed the floorboards they were standing on. *'Levitation': Philus could levitate as a ghost and when possessing a human. *'Teleportation': Philus seemed to be able to appear and disappear anywhere he chose inside his lodge. *'Possession': When being a ghost, he could enter the body of a human and take control of their bodies. He had full control over their speech and actions and retained all of his powers. The only way to force Philus out of Diana's body when he possessed her was to use the camera to trap him. Once freed, she had no memory of her actions while under his control. *'Energy Projection': Philus could generate spectral energy in the form of a pinkish lightning. He could fire these from his hands to incinerate anything they hit. Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains